1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power button assembly and an electronic device using the power button assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device is often provided with a power button assembly to turn a power supply on or off. A commonly used power button assembly includes a plurality of components such as a printed circuit board (PCB), a support base, a push button, and an elastic member positioned between the push button and the PCB to generate a sufficient elastic force to bias the push button. The push button may be received in an assembly hole defined in a housing of the electronic device. The PCB may seat the support base. During assembly, the elastic member and the push button require manual positioning, which is difficult to accurately achieve. Over time, the elastic member may loosen and supply lesser stable elastic force to bias the push button, thus the operation of the power button assembly becomes more difficult.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.